Referring to FIGS. 19 to 20, Patent Document 1 discloses a connector socket 900 which is mateable with a connector plug (not shown). The connector socket 900 of Patent Document 1 comprises a housing 910, an insulating main body 920, two cover plates (ground members) 930, terminal supporting pieces 942, terminals 941 and a separation plate 950. The two cover plates 930 are arranged in opposite sides, respectively, of the insulating main body 920 in an up-down direction. Each of the terminal supporting pieces 942 is inserted into the insulating main body 920. The terminals 941 are supported by the terminal supporting piece 942. The cover plates 930 are integrally formed with positional lugs 931 and locking lugs 932. The insulating main body 920 is provided with positional lug inserting ditches 921 and locking lug inserting ditches 922. The positional lug inserting ditches 921 correspond to the positional lugs 931, respectively. The locking lug inserting ditches 922 correspond to the locking lugs 932, respectively. The cover plate 930, which is positioned upward of the insulating main body 920, is press-fit downwardly into the insulating main body 920. The cover plate 930, which is positioned downward of the insulating main body 920, is press-fit upwardly into the insulating main body 920. Meanwhile, each of the positional lugs 931 is inserted into the positional lug inserting ditch 921 corresponding thereto, while each of the locking lugs 932 is inserted into the locking lug inserting ditch 922 corresponding thereto. Each of the cover plates 930 is configured to be connected with a plug housing (not shown) of the connector plug (not shown) when the connector socket 900 and the connector plug (not shown) are mated with each other.